


The Fulfilled Fantasies of a Sex-Starved Tiefling

by FeralScribe



Series: It Started Out With a Kiss [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (that's what they all say), Anal Sex, Biting, Don’t copy to another site, First time with a man, Fjolly, Fjord is Charmed for about a minute, Fjordmauk, M/M, Minor Domination Kink, Molly is a power bottom, Other, POV Mollymauk Tealeaf, but it was for his own good, taking orders from Captain Tusktooth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralScribe/pseuds/FeralScribe
Summary: Of course Molly has fantasized about his hot half-orc roommate. Who wouldn't? He has held back out of respect for Jester's feelings, but then Fjord reveals his own feelings on the situation and Molly can't deny his desires any longer.An alternative timeline toChapter 17ofEnjoy It While You Can.





	The Fulfilled Fantasies of a Sex-Starved Tiefling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an incidental kiss while out on watch, Molly and Fjord head back to the captain's quarters for a little carnal catharsis.
> 
> (Some context: Molly and Fjord are up by the front of the ship while they're on watch together and they've just had a rather emotional conversation. Molly was trying to offer some comfort and then...well...)

Molly leans in to plant a soft kiss on Fjord’s cheek. To his surprise, Fjord turns his head as though his lips are following Molly’s. Is he… Could it be…

Molly’s self-restraint breaks. He adjusts his aim and their mouths connect.

A sensation like a firestorm of golden flower petals passes through Molly.  Cuddles and words of comfort and all those other bits of affection he has exchanged with the others were all well and fine, but this… He needed this. He needed to know at least one of them wanted him in return and was willing to show it. And Fjord, dear Fjord, who tries his best for all of them and gets so little in return, he needed this too. They stand there, together, sharing this moment of tenderness between the stars and the sea. Molly weaves his fingers into Fjord’s hair, the pad of his thumb caressing the shell of Fjord’s ear. A warm hand touches Molly’s waist, hesitant at first, then with a gentle grip. If it weren’t for the fabric of his shirt Molly knows he would feel the rough callouses built up over a lifetime of hard work on his skin. His heart pounds a triumphant exuberant beat that fills his chest.

Fjord takes a step back. His hands form incomplete gestures to go with the stammered mumbling coming out of his mouth. “That was— Heh, okay, so— I didn’t— You— But— Haha, wow, um— Hooo, boy…” He clears his throat, eyes darting towards the oblivious members of the crew. “I like Jester.”

“So do I,” Molly says. “But I like you, too.” He crosses his arms and takes his own step back to give Fjord more space. “That didn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to. It’s just something I figured would be, uh, _cathartic_ , for both of us. Now we’ve got that out of the way, we can move on.” He grins. “Though, if you want more practice before trying that with Jester, you know where to find me.”

Part of Molly wants Fjord to rush in, grab him by the face, and kiss him again. His heart leaps when Fjord walks up to him. “My room, ten minutes?” Fjord chews his lip in apprehension, still glancing around to make sure no one’s watching.

Molly grins from ear to ear. “I’ll see you there.”

Fjord nods. “See you there.”

This can’t be happening. He’s still taking his pre-watch nap. He’s having one of those dreams where he thinks he woke up and did all the things he was supposed to do and any moment now he’ll _actually_ wake up and have to go to dinner.

Molly rushes to get to Fjord’s room before that happens.

First, he has to make a casual circuit of the ship on his way to the stairs. Fjord went straight to the upper deck to talk to the person at the wheel. He’s still there when Molly goes down below. Molly heads for the kitchen. He has spent enough time in here watching Caduceus cook that he knows where everything is. He gets a small cup and pours a handful of oil into it. In his opinion, if it’s safe to eat and cook with, it’s safe to use as lubricant. Time will tell. Molly also rips a washrag in half, dampens it, and quickly cleans himself up. He relieved himself before the watch and wiped everything off then, but this time he inserts the rag in about an inch to make sure he’s all tidied up. Afterward he chucks the rag out the window, grabs the cup of oil, and hastens to Fjord’s room.

Molly knocks on the door. He’s not sure if Fjord is there yet. He stands holding the cup so it looks like he’s having a late night drink while trying to find the captain. No one else is down here, not awake at least. There’s no answer from inside either. Molly knocks again.

“Oh, Captain Tusktooth,” he calls quietly. “Might I have a word?”

 _Shhk-click_. The door unlocks and opens a crack. “Come in.” Fjord’s voice is low and urgent. Molly makes one more check to make sure the hall is empty, then slips inside.

As soon as the door shuts, Fjord crashes into him like a wave of muscle and mouth. Molly’s horns hit the door with a heavy CLA _THUNK_. He barely maintains his grip on the cup. He isn’t sure what part of Fjord he accidentally tapped into, but he likes it. Fjord’s lips press against his with desperate desire. Molly grasps Fjord’s short hair with his empty hand then rakes his nails down the back of Fjord neck.

Fjord breaks away suddenly. The fire is still there in his eyes, but it’s subdued. His expression of surprise and anxiety gives Molly pause. “Are you okay?” Molly asks.

“I, um… I didn’t really think past this part…”

“No?” Molly leans over to put the cup on a nearby shelf. He strokes Fjord’s leg with his tail. “If this was all you wanted, we can keep this up until you’re satisfied.”

Fjord dips his head in embarrassment. “I mean, yes, but— No— It’s— I didn’t—”

Molly was afraid of this. Fjord has his impulsive moments, but isn’t great at dealing with the consequences of his actions. Combine that with his self-confidence issues and they may never get anywhere tonight. Molly was looking forward to this, though, and Fjord wouldn’t have asked him back here if he didn’t want it. Or would he…

“Fjord,” Molly says, channeling a bit of magic into his tongue, “I need you to ţe҉l͘l͠ me͘ ̡t̡ḩę ͢tr͟uth̷.”

The charm takes effect. Fjord relaxes, though there are still concerned creases in his forehead. “Okay,” he says softly.

Molly kisses him on the cheek and murmurs into his ear, “Tell me what you want, and don’t be afraid to get…detailed.”

Fjord’s jaw trembles. His golden eyes dart back and forth. Then he blurts out, “I want this to be better than my first time because that was pretty awful but I’ve never been with a guy before even though I’ve been attracted to guys _and_ girls for a while except not like _all_ guys just some but you can’t _tell_ guys that when you’re gonna be working with them on a ship for weeks at a time because it’s _weird_ so you gotta bury those feelings like I’ve been burying the ones I have for you and now I’m scared that if I screw up it’s gonna be awkward between us for a long fucking time.” He takes a breath and swallows. “Also I’ve had fantasies about a threesome with you and Jester.”

That was more truth than Molly expected. He stares at Fjord while all the information processes. Then he sighs and puts his hand on Fjord’s shoulder. “That makes two of us,” he says with a smile. Fjord smiles back. Damn he’s cute when he smiles. “Sadly, Jester is asleep, but I’m here. Is there anything you wanted _us_ to do?”

“Anything you want,” Fjord says dreamily. That’s just the charm talking. As nice as it is to have Fjord gazing at him like he’s the most beautiful person in the world, Molly would rather Fjord want him of his own free will.

“Fjord, I’m going to have to hurt you a little, but it’ll help you focus, okay?”

Fjord nods. “Sure. I trust you.” He tilts his head with a soft grin. “You’re so gorgeous. I miss being your roommate, but you were pretty intimidating. Never thought I’d ever pluck up the courage to do this with you. Not to mention the fact that I’ve seen you naked and…yikes, _that’s_ intimidating. I could probably fit it in me if I tried though. Is that how you’re gonna hurt me? I’m okay with that.”

Okay, that’s enough honesty for now. Molly backhands Fjord across the face.

Fjord stumbles backwards. “Ow! Molly what the _f_ …uck.” His face rapidly blushes. He snarls, “You son of a bitch.”

Molly leans back against the door and crosses his arms. “Hey, it was either that, or listen to you stammer for five minutes before making a decision.”

“Yeah but did you have to…to fucking _enchant_ me?”

“Got you to admit why you were hesitating, didn’t it? And now we can work past that.” Molly reaches out for Fjord’s hand. Fjord snatches it away. “I’m not apologizing. Look, I snapped you out of it, didn’t I? I didn’t force you to do anything too unpleasant. Would you rather I have kept you charmed the whole time? As far as I know, I can keep that up for about an hour, and there are a _lot_ of things I could have gotten you to do in that amount of time.”

Fjord scowls. “That doesn’t make it okay!” He rubs at his eyes. “I mean, yeah, it’s good to get all that off my chest, I guess, but…” He growls under his breath. “You really couldn’t have just _asked_?”

Molly rolls his eyes. “Would you have told me all that?”

“I— Well— Maybe…not…?”

“Tell you what, I am all about being fair, so — if you want — how about we agree that I will do whatever you say for the next…oh, five-ish minutes? Is that enough?”

There’s a hungry curiosity in the way Fjord is staring at him. “Whatever I say?” He folds his arms. “So if I said ‘Take your shirt off’—”

Molly pulls his shirt up and over his head then casts it aside.

Fjord’s eyes widen for half a heartbeat. His lips pull up into a wicked grin. “Now take off your pants?”

That takes Molly a little more time, since he also has to remove his boots. In mere moments he’s completely naked. He puts his hands behind his head and leans against the door again, though in a more seductive pose. “I’m yours to command, Captain.” He smiles and winks at Fjord. He wouldn’t have suggested this if it didn’t turn him on. The erection he had been losing gains new life under Fjord’s gaze.

As he finally understands the situation he’s in, Fjord squares his shoulders into an authoritative posture. “Take my armor off,” he says with a tilt of his chin.

Molly has seen Fjord undressing enough times to know where each and every strap is and in what order to undo them. He presses his lips to any bit of skin he uncovers. When he gets down on his knees to take off Fjord’s boots, Fjord makes an intrigued sound. Molly grins. He leans his face into Fjord’s crotch. Fjord is hot and hard beneath the fabric. Molly gently puts his open mouth over the bulge and lets out a warm wet sigh. Fjord squeaks as his knees buckle. He manages to steady himself by holding Molly’s horns.

“Sorry,” he mutters.

“I’m not,” Molly says with a grin. Fjord’s not that heavy, and nearly everyone Molly has ever slept with has grabbed his horns at some point. He’s more pleased that he could have such an effect on Fjord. Once he’s finished with the boots, Molly nuzzles Fjord’s cock for a brief second before getting back to his feet. “What next?”

Fjord is flushed in shades of deep jade green that blend across where his skin color changes from dark to pale. He breathes heavily through his nose. The muscles in his jaw are clenched taut. He swallows. “Kiss me like I’m the one thing you want most in the whole world.”

That’s a simple request. Molly is capable of wanting many things at once, but since Fjord is within reach and already fulfilling a couple of Molly’s fantasies, he’s at the top of the list. Molly steps forward to align himself fully against Fjord. One hand cups him by the back of the head while the other pulls Fjord’s hips closer. He leans in until their lips are nearly touching.

“You _are_ ,” Molly murmurs. Then he kisses Fjord with every ounce of repressed desire he has bottled up inside him. He taps into every meaningful glance they’ve exchanged on the battlefield, every flirtatious comment he bit back in Jester’s presence, every night he fell asleep next to Fjord wondering “What if…” The result is a kiss so indulgent, so amorous, so passionate that Fjord has to take a step back to steady himself. Then Fjord throws his arms around Molly and kisses him back with equal fervor.

There are a few ways things could go from here. Molly knows his preference, but he’s supposed to be taking orders, not giving them. Fjord mentioned he wouldn’t mind bottoming for Molly’s cock, but if he has never had anal sex before then that might be too advanced for him. Word is probably already going to get out that the two of them vanished while they were supposed to be on watch. If Fjord can’t walk without limping and wincing the next morning then it’ll be obvious where they went. They don’t have to fuck that way though. They could suck each other off, finger each other, stroke each other, snuff the lantern and let their bodies work out the details…

Molly doesn’t care anymore. He just wants them to do _something_.

His tail agrees. While his hands and mouth are occupied, Molly barely has to think and his tail is already weaving between their legs. It presses up into his balls and the bulge in Fjord’s pants then doubles back for extra points of contact. Molly teases his own hole with the tail tip the way he does when he jerks off sometimes. He moans into Fjord’s mouth with a hint of impatience. Fjord hums back and shifts his legs so Molly’s tail can rub a better spot.

“You can do that harder,” Fjord mumbles.

Molly kisses up to Fjord’s ear. “Is that an order or a request, Captain?” he asks with a smirk.

Fjord clenches his hands on Molly’s shoulder and lower back. “Do that harder,” he commands.

The fabric of Fjord’s pants makes it impossible to loop his tail around Fjord’s balls the way he wants to, but Molly does his best. Fjord leans into him with a soft moan. Molly reaches down and grabs Fjord by the cock. Fjord’s jaw drops in a gasp.

“Hands and knees,” Fjord says breathlessly. “On the bed.”

Molly’s cock bounces up into his navel. He does as he’s told, but once he presses his palms into the sheets he realizes how nice they are. “You might want to put a towel down or something,” he says. “Wouldn’t want to make a mess.”

Fjord opens a drawer and pulls out a shirt. He places it between Molly’s legs.

“That… Are you sure you want to use _that?_ ”

“I don’t care about it,” Fjord says. “Bought it just ‘cuz I could. Don’t really have any towels.”

Molly shrugs. “That’s fair.” He nods to the shelf by the door. “Brought something to make this easier.”

Fjord retrieves the cup of oil. He sniffs it. “This is for me?”

“Well, it’s for _me_ I suppose. You could fuck me without it, but it’d hurt more than I’m into.”

“Gotcha.” Fjord puts the cup on a table by the bed then strips off the last of his clothing.

Molly keeps his ass in the air but folds his arms so he can rest his chin on them while he watches. He used to sneak glances at Fjord while he undressed in their room, but now he gets to stare unabashedly. Molly can kind of understand why Fjord bristles at being called “puny”; he’s nowhere near as muscular as Bo was, even though they’re both half-orcs. He’s not soft either, in any sense of the word. A decade of work at sea has chiseled curves of lean muscle into his body. Not to mention the fact that he has a round taut ass that’s begging for a good squeeze and has dimples on either side that might fit Molly’s hands perfectly.

Fjord notices Molly watching. “…You okay?”

“Mmmhmmmm.” Molly swishes his tail approvingly. “Loving that I get to finally appreciate how gorgeous you are up close.”

Fjord smiles. His already stiff cock twitches upward at the compliment. Molly would gladly suck it a little before they get started, but Fjord is already moving to take his position behind him.

“By the way,” Molly adds, pushing up onto his hands, “yes, the horns _are_ fine for holding onto if need be. The tail too, but careful with that; it’s sensitive.”

“Sensitive how?” Fjord doesn’t even wait for Molly to answer. He lightly strokes up from the base of Molly’s tail.

Molly lets out a noise that’s half moan, half involuntary giggle. His tail reflexively spasms and whips Fjord in the face. Through a gritted smile Molly chuckles, “You were warned.”

Fjord rubs where the tail tip hit him. “Okay, so ‘sensitive’ as in ‘ticklish’ and ‘ _sensitive_ ’. Got it.” Even so, he wraps his hand around Molly’s tail with a firmer grip and rubs it with his thumb. Molly crumples. Though his face is buried in the mattress, he can hear the grin in Fjord’s voice. “That is _very_ interesting to know.”

Struggling to swallow with a dry tongue, Molly growls, “Don’t be a tease, Tusktooth. Your five minutes are almost up.”

With one last stroke down over the ridges of his tail, Fjord lets Molly go. A pause, light padded footsteps on the wooden floor, then Fjord has his hand under Molly’s chin, pulling him back up onto his elbows. Fjord leans down and kisses him. It’s an apologetic kiss as much as a heated kiss, and it is quite the heated kiss. He holds Molly firmly in place as his lips and tongue ravage Molly’s mouth.

“Fjord,” Molly sighs, “come on, fuck me already.”

Fjord kisses him harder. “Who’s giving orders around here?”

Molly shifts his weight so he can reach up, grab Fjord by the back of the head, and kiss him as seductively as possible. His fangs scrape Fjord’s growing tusks as he bites down on Fjord’s lower lip. “You are, and I know how much you want me, so just _fuck me already, Tusktooth._ ”

“Uhh— Um, o-okay.” Fjord clears his throat. “H-How um… How do you want me to…”

Molly channels all the fire of his blood into his eyes, all the lust of his heart into his devilish grin. “ _Rough_.”

That rekindles some of Fjord’s confidence. He smiles back with a glint of intrigue in his eyes. “That so?”

“I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow.” Fjord _has_ to be up and on his feet, but if Molly tells everyone he’s going to take a day off to lie in the sun, no one will question it. Besides, he hasn’t had a good hard fuck in so long. If Fjord’s willing to give it, Molly is more than happy to take it.

Fjord climbs onto the bed behind Molly. Molly watches him dip two fingers into the cup and scoop the oil over his cock. Fjord strokes himself until he glistens from base to tip. Molly’s own erection throbs with anticipation. He lifts his tail and spreads his legs wider. Fjord wipes his hand on the shirt, lines himself up, then eases his cock into Molly’s hole.

It’s not the biggest or thickest Molly has ever taken, but it’s enough to stretch him a little. It hurts so pleasantly. Then Fjord’s cock hits the sensitive spot. Molly grips the sheets tight and arches his hips back into Fjord’s. Fjord pauses. His fingers dig into Molly’s ass. He takes a few deep breaths.

“You okay back there?” Molly asks.

Fjord nods. He blows out one more deep breath. “Still can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Molly shifts his weight so he can reach back and pat Fjord’s hand. “You’ve just got it in me. You think _this_ is something, wait until you actually get going.” He caresses Fjord’s cheek with his tail. “Actually, don’t wait. Just go. I’m ready.”

Fjord swallows. “Me too.” He pulls back, then thrusts. And again. And again. Harder. Harder. His balls swing up and slap into Molly’s. His nails bite into the lavender skin beneath them. His cock pounds Molly’s hole relentlessly.

Molly loves it.

“ _Unnff_ , Fjord, yes. _Yes_. Gods that — _uhhhngh —_ feels so _good_. More. _More. Please_.” Molly gets his wish. Fjord shifts his grip to pull Molly back into him with every thrust. He’s so strong. Molly knows his ass is going to be black and blue from how hard Fjord is slamming into him and he doesn’t care in the slightest. His eyes roll up into his head. Fjord’s cock is hitting that sweet spot inside him like flint on steel and Molly feels like he’s on fire.

Fjord grabs his tail again, right at the base. He uses it as leverage to thrust harder. “Fffuck, Molly,” he pants. “You’re— You’re— _Fuck_ , this is _amazing_ …”

Molly can’t even see anymore. There’s nothing but Fjord’s hands and cock to remind him of where he is. His whole body is full of heat and lightning and shooting stars dancing through his belly. He pushes back with his hands in a ravenous need for more. “ _More_ ,” he moans. That moan turns to a cry as Fjord leans forward, arms braced on either side of Molly’s chest, and his thrusts become faster and faster. The shooting stars burst into fireworks. The fire roars and the storm rages. Molly laughs with joy.

An instantaneous eon of ecstasy later, Molly realizes he is now flat on the bed. Fjord is still fucking him with everything he’s got as if nothing has changed. Molly tries to push himself back up, but Fjord’s muscles are locked, pinning him down. He wriggles his tail out from between them so he can stick the flat of its tip in his mouth and bite it. The taste of his blood blooms across his tongue. He has reached the point where all pain is pleasure to him. He is vaguely aware of the glow on the bed in front of him, cast by his own teeth radiating with the power in his blood.

It doesn’t escape Fjord’s notice. He slows, but his hips continue to grind up into Molly’s ass. “Are you okay?” he asks. There’s something wrong with his voice. It’s too heavy, too smooth. The texture and lightness of his accent is gone.

Molly spits out his tail. The puncture marks shimmer for a heartbeat longer, then the blood fades. “Are _you_?”

Fjord stops altogether and clears his throat. “I’m fine,” he says, back to normal. “But your uh…your teeth are… Did you do that on purpose?”

“No.” Molly licks his teeth clean. “Got a little too into it, I guess.”

“…Why did you do that?”

Molly shrugs as best he can with Fjord holding him down. “I like being bitten during sex sometimes.”

“Like this?” Fjord leans forward, cock sliding up to the hilt in Molly’s ass, and sinks his teeth into Molly shoulder.

Molly sighs through a satisfied smile. “Ohhh, _yes_. Nff, show me why they call you Tusktooth.”

Fjord lets Molly go. “I just made that up,” he says.

Molly lashes his tail and hisses in frustration. “Just bite me, Fjord.”

“Okay, sheesh.” Fjord does as requested, but harder than before. That was all Molly wanted. He can feel the jagged stumps of Fjord’s tusks digging in further than the rest of his teeth. It’s so good. Molly braces his thighs against the bed and pumps his hips so he can enjoy Fjord’s cock while his own rubs into the mattress. Fjord takes this as a sign to resume fucking him, which it sort of was. Molly was so close before things got derailed.

As if reading his mind, Fjord wedges his hand under Molly. It takes some groping and wriggling, but his fingers find Molly’s cock and wrap around it. Molly lets out a low shuddering gasp. A tickle of drool leaks out of his open mouth.

“That’s it,” Molly says, throat too tight to speak above a whisper. “That’s it, Fjord. Make me cum. Gods, I want you to make me cum. I want to make _you_ cum. Fuck me. _Fuck me_.”

Fjord throws his arm around Molly’s shoulders and pulls him up into his chest. His forearm presses into Molly’s throat. Molly struggles to get his hands under him so he can support Fjord’s weight. Fjord bites down at the base of Molly’s neck. After a couple seconds he lets go and kisses him instead. Molly twists his head in search of Fjord’s mouth. Fjord tightens the grip of his arm to bring him back enough for their lips to connect. The stretch burns, but Molly doesn’t care. He kisses Fjord pleadingly. His tail thumps the bed beside him. He wants to cum so damn much and with Fjord filling his ass and holding his cock and _hhnng_ biting his lip like that, it’s only a matter of time…

Molly does what he can to help. He braces his arms and legs to give Fjord enough room beneath him to stroke his cock. He thrusts down into Fjord’s hand and up into Fjord’s cock. He’s going light-headed from the exertion. His vision fades into a blur of starlight again. The blazing firestorm in his hips compresses yet its heat burns all the way up to his face.

“Fjord I’m gonna…gonna… _I’m cumming. Gods I’m cumming don’t stop don’t I’m—_ ”

Molly’s load shoots onto his stomach. A few more bursts follow in rhythm with his pulse. And Fjord is still going inside him, but now with more vigor and desperation. It hurts. It’s too much. Molly can’t bring himself to speak. The only way to end this is for Fjord to finish. Molly musters what’s left of his senses to wrap his tail around Fjord’s thigh and press it up into Fjord’s balls.

“Mo— _Molly_ ,” Fjord moans through clenched teeth. He bites down on Molly’s shoulder one last time. With a final hard thrust he cums in Molly’s ass. It tickles. Molly sighs in relief when Fjord dismounts. His hole quivers.

They both take a moment to catch their breaths. Molly rolls onto his side. The air is cool on his sweaty skin, and more so on the spots where his cum is drying. Fjord sits back on his heels. Molly lifts one exhausted arm to grab him and tug him down beside him. Fjord all but collapses. Fortunately his bed is bigger than the one Molly shares with Caduceus, so he doesn’t have to be accurate when he falls. Molly drags himself forward. He gently takes Fjord by the back of the head and kisses him. It’s messy, it’s clumsy, it’s fantastic.

Fjord pants. “We… We really did that, didn’t we?”

“Yeah,” Molly says with a smile. “Did you like it?”

It takes a second, but Fjord nods. “Yeah.”

“Better than your first time?”

A more hearty nod. “Definitely.”

Molly chuckles. “Man, your first time must have been terrible.”

Fjord looks crestfallen. “Was… Was it not good? Did I do something wrong? You— You—”

“It was very good,” Molly assures him. “Y’know, for you first time doing it like this. Not the best _I’ve_ ever had by a long shot, but you did well.” That doesn’t seem to cheer Fjord up much, so Molly kisses him again. “Fjord, dear, it’s okay. Not all sex has to be mindblowing. You didn’t do anything wrong. You just need practice. You think I came out of the grave and immediately knew how to give my partners the best orgasms of their lives? No, but I’m a persistent bastard and I tried just about everything until I found out what I like and what I’m good at.” He chuckles. “Those two things don’t necessarily overlap, but I do them both anyway.”

That brings a smile back to Fjord’s face. It fades again as soon as it came. “Oh shit. You and I just had sex.”

“Did you not notice? Damn, maybe _I_ did something wrong.”

Fjord rolls onto his back and covers his eyes with both hands. “No, I mean _now what?_ Is this going to be a _thing?_ Oh gods, what if the others find out? What if _Jester_ finds out? Not only will she never let us live it down but she’ll probably hate me for picking you over her.”

Molly snorts. “You could always invite her into a threesome with us.”

Fjord freezes. “Wh-What?”

“I said you could ask her to have a threesome with us. You said you had fantasies about that. Jester probably has less sexual experience than even you do — at least less _practical_ experience — but something tells me she’d be thrilled at the offer.”

“You— You think so?”

“Mhm. Hells, I’d bet on it.”

“…Bet what?”

“I dunno. What are you willing to lose?”

Fjord lowers his hands so he can cast a sidelong glare at Molly. Molly grins. “If she says no,” Fjord growls, “I’m taking it out on _you_.”

“Is that supposed to be a punishment? You just did that and I had a _marvelous_ time.” Molly flicks his tired tail. “How about if she says no, I’ll be your bitch for an entire day. When she says yes, you have to suck my dick during foreplay.”

Fjord narrows his eyes. “And if she tells everyone else?”

Molly grins wider. “Then please give me a glowing recommendation. I’d happily fuck the rest of them too, if they’re jealous.”

“Heh, you really are a persistent bastard.”

“It’s my best quality.” Molly kisses Fjord on the cheek. “Now come on, let’s get cleaned up. We’ve got a watch to finish and you have a ship to run. We can talk to Jester in the morning.”

Fjord smiles. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm not _that_ much of a Fjolly (Fjordmauk?) shipper, but this is a set-up for part 2 and frankly I think this was good for both of them to get out of the way. Not to mention Travis seems to be playing Fjord with some repressed dom instincts, so I let Fjord have a little fun with that.


End file.
